The Golden Path
by Magicarp
Summary: The Force has awakened, but so has a galaxy that is spiraling closer to chaos.


The Golden Path

 **BLUE STAR**

* * *

THE PADAWAN

The dying light of the Big Deylan Star shone rays of vibrant blue into the cockpit. It was almost funny that the light did not evoke a sense of coolness but rather the contrary: warmth. Though temperature-wise there was no heat that got past the ship's shielding, somehow the blue light warmed her. It was almost as if she was in a ship in some distant cerulean ocean than in the middle of space in a dying star's system; not that she had ever really been beneath an ocean. Her home did not provide her with much experience concerning large bodies of water, and her life since then had been too hectic to enjoy the few opportunities to experience an ocean since then. She closed her eyes and allowed the warming blue light wash over her. Had CX not began alerting her of their need to turn around, she might have drifted in that calm, warming embrace of the dying blue star.

"Alright, I get it." She adjusted the controls, and tried to see where CX had determined was the best place to land. "Seems like a pretty dull surface from up here. Why are we running this errand again?"

The droid gave the equivalent of a harrumph before reminding her of who had given the mission.

"I don't mind learning what I have to, but this seems like a waste of time." The droid began to speak but she quickly accelerated before it could, "Beginning approach, let's prepare to land."

The tiny sphere of rock began to grow in size until it filled her field of view. Beldrus, the moon of the unstable planet of Ano, was on the verge of extinction. Beldrus was the only remaining populated sphere in the system, though that was rapidly changing. All of the natives were being evacuated thanks to some galactic corporation on a philanthropic mission; Beldron Ores or something like that she could not recall off the top of her head. Beldrus' impending doom aside, apparently there was something important that had to be securely taken off of the planet before the Big Deylan Star exploded. Something she had to pick up.

"Luke-" CX corrected her, " _Master Skywalker_ must really value whatever it is on Beldrus to interrupt my training and send me all the way out here. I mean, I was almost done, according to him. I'm sure you could've done it on your own." CX agreed with her that her presence was irrelevant. "You are not making me feel any better you bucket of bolts."

CX did not respond, though a blinking light on her console commanded her attention. "Who could be calling? Patch them through."

"… Unidentified ship, you are entering into Beldrus space." As the planet-moon now dominated her entire field of view she concluded the voice was right. "It is imperative that you identify yourself and state what business you have here." The gravely male voice commanded.

"My name is Ronoa Bulk, I'm here to ensure my grandfather boards one of the evacuation ships safely."

"Well Miss Bulk, I can assure you that your grandfather is in capable hands and will surely be evacuated in time. If you would leave Beldrus-"

"I can assure you that I would feel better if I escorted him personally." She came off a bit more agitated than she intended to. Who's right was it to police the space of a doomed planet, anyways?

There were muffled voices that went back and forth until finally a female voice responded, "Miss Bulk, I am Lieutenant Shirean. If it would please you, you may land on Beldrus and assist your grandfather. Please know that seeing as you have your own means to reach the planet, we expect that you will personally be able to leave Beldrus of your own ability. Our ships are all at capacity, and there is very little room for extra passengers."

"I understand, Lieutenant."

"Very well then. Welcome to Beldrus."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Miss Bulk was it?"

"Still here."

"If you interfere with our evacuation protocol we will not hesitate to restrain you. Please understand that this is a delicate and important endeavor, we are pledged to ensuring everyone makes it off Beldrus. Thank you for your understanding."

The com link ended before she could respond, not that she was going to offer anything too polite. "That was odd... I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee, but that was interesting. Let's hurry this up, CX."

 ** _-TTT-_**

Gray rocks and a greenish sky seemed to be all that Beldrus offered. "CX, why is the sky green and not blue? The Deylan star seemed so bright in orbit." She asked, leaning against her ship. The X-Wing was a hunk of junk that General Organa had allowed her to fix up and use. When she was not busy learning on Ahch-To she was getting the X-Wing ready. She folded her arms and scanned the nearby area for any sign of life, turning every so often to glance behind her.

The droid swiveled in his mount in the vehicle, and told her how the planet's atmosphere had dramatically changed when Deylan expanded, and how a great deal of flora and fauna had perished.

"Does that mean it's dangerous for me?"

A couple of beeps later and she decided that as long as she was not out there for too long, she would be fine. The girl settled in, staring at the bleak horizon.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she heard movement behind her. "Finally, I half expected you weren't coming-"

The female's voice from earlier responded, "Domnall Bulk does not have a granddaughter, or even kids for that matter. So, once again, who exactly are you and what business do you have on Beldrus?"

"Look," Rey turned to see a squad of men in uniforms holding blaster rifles trained on her with who she presumed to be Lieutenant Shirean in front of them. "Oh…"

* * *

THE REMNANT

The only consolation for the makeshift office he now sat in—half the gray-metallic furnishings that came standard and half the dark yellow stone of the planet—was that it was only temporary and in fact its usefulness was rapidly approaching a conclusion.

"It seems that the evacuation on Beldrus will be over shortly, sir; we are running out of time. My estimations put us at exactly one orbit of the Big Deylan Star before we are noticed. Even that could be a potentially flawed calculation." Commander Efferz was certainly a paranoid man, his speech at a nervous, quick pace. How he had advanced so far was either a show of his own talents… or a lack of talent from the officer pool from which he was drawn. Darlain suspected the latter.

He waved the Commander away, who could only return an incredulous look before remembering himself, and saluting, "No orders, then, sir?"

Darlain toyed with the chunk of ore from Beldrus in his gloved hand several seconds before looking up at the officer, "The Order did us a great favor. The Republic is severely crippled if not obliterated, and the Order itself is in no position to capitalize; they have created a power vacuum."

Efferz held the salute- seeing as he had not actually been dismissed- and seemed uncomfortable. Darlain could not help but enjoy that. "A vacuum, sir?"

"What happens when there is a power vacuum, Efferz?"

"I'm not quite sure where you're going sir-"

"Someone fills it." Darlain looked to his left and watched as the recently finished star destroyer was cleared for liftoff and began to ascend. "You may go now."

* * *

REY

"You gave us a fake name, and presented us with a presumably fake mission. Tell us the real reason why you are on Beldrus." Shirean paced in front of her, hands behind her back. The woman had dark red hair hidden under an olive-colored cap, her uniform a similar color. Rey had to give the officer credit for persistence after the same round of questions had been asked multiple times in multiple iterations.

"Sure, I will." Rey said, leaning forward in her restraints. Shirean leaned in and Rey smiled, "As soon as you tell me why an evacuation mission needs weapons." Shirean sighed then turned around, and Rey could sense her growing frustration, "Or why you are so nosy about me. Why am I restrained would be a great question too."

"The Beldron Mining Corporation takes this intrusion seriously. You will be sent off planet in your ship posthaste. Until then you are to remain in restraints." The Lieutenant walked away fuming, leaving Rey alone with a singular guard typing away at a monitor. The man seemed absorbed in whatever he was attending to.

"Hey." She said trying to see what he was doing.

The man continued to type, though flashed her a sideways glance.

"Hey you." She flashed her best attempt at a charming smile that probably came off a bit forced.

The man stopped and looked over, "I can't talk to you," then resumed typing.

"What's your name?"

He sighed before he stood up and walked over, "Listen, girl, I'm not allowed to talk to you so please just remain quiet until you are released-"

"You were just going to release me though." Rey said, feeling the familiar power react to her command.

"I was just going to release you though." A moment later and it was true.

"You were also going to show me on your terminal there where exactly my droid and weapon are."

The soldier walked over and pulled up a map, pointing to a location not far from the holding chamber. Rey smiled and patted her new friend on the shoulder and was right about ready to take off down the hallway when she noticed something on the screen. "What is that blinking light?"

The soldier entered some commands in and a message popped up. It Read: Beldron Mining Co.; Evacuation Shuttle Fario-run 235 final boarding process initialized.

"What does that mean?" She inquired.

"The evacuation shuttle is commencing boarding now." He responded in a drone-like manner.

"Show me where that is happening." She watched him point to a spot not far from CX and her lightsaber. "Well then, you have been a great help, friend. Best of luck." She took off down the hallway.

The place she was in was fairly straightforward from what she saw on the map. It seemed like there was a central dome that had multiple offshoots and hallways leading to smaller domes. The construction and the location of the evacuation ship led her to think that the central dome was where the ships came to and fro. Entering the main dome, still at a running pace, she saw that this was in fact correct, as a giant, elongated ship stood upright, with several ramps leading up to it from several directions near the middle of the center of the dome. Conscious of other people's presence she slowed her pace, but remained brisk in her advance to the opposite side of the dome. She noticed where the handful of employees in the olive garb were, and made it a point to avoid them. The crowd of people massing towards the shuttle benefited her greatly. She pushed and shoved like everyone else- though in a different direction.

She slipped into the hallway without looking back, bounding down the illuminated corridor. Reaching the small node, she found CX hooked up to the wall via some sort of energy tether, and her lightsaber haphazardly placed on a crate. "There not the brightest are they, CX?" The droid beeped and for once its' contempt made her crack a smile. "You'll be well enough when you're out of here." Her lightsaber flew across the room into her hand while the machine projecting the tether was simultaneously crushed under an invisible presence. "Time to go."

CX agreed, before whirring in alarm.

"What is it?"

The droid told her to turn around- how had she not sensed it? The force of the blow was offset in part by her ducking, but whatever it was still managed to catch her shoulder. She cried out as she hit the floor, but did her best to roll and get up in a standing position. Her lightsaber roared to life, the tint of blue oddly reminiscent of the Big Deylan Star.

What opposed her seemed to be a stormtrooper from the First Order, but something was different. Whatever it was was larger than any soldier, standing a good two feet taller. It was slightly hunched over, and its head was low, between its shoulders. Its armor was white, but had trimmings of gold here and there, and it sported a staff and white shield. The staff hummed to life, similar to a lightsaber, but with only the top part becoming a yellow energy saber. It took her several moments to realize the thing was a droid, sensing no life from the robot.

"CX, I take it he's not your friend." The droid retreated, hiding behind a crate. "Perfect. " Rey settled into a defensive stance just as the enemy began to charge her.


End file.
